Creepy Cutting
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: The little engines, particularly Peter Sam, are wary of Echo Pass Ravine.
The Echo Pass is one of the most isolated parts of the Skarloey Railway; it's far from any stations, and it's surrounded by bare mountainous terrain.

You can't see any residential areas in the distance, and the view is less than pleasant.

Certain engines feel uneasy going through this part of the line; some even say it's haunted... mostly Peter Sam.

Day after day, the other engines have to keep telling him nothing was wrong with the Echo Pass Ravine.

"Bunch of rubbish, yer stupid fear," Duncan grumbled, "Go and collect yer flour, why don' ye? Leave us be for once."

Peter Sam's boiler quivered.

"Why should I have to take it? Can't you, Duncan? I don't think... I don't think I can handle another trip through there. It's spooky!"

"Ah hae tae tak' stane tae th' Transfer Yards, thank ye very much. Ah see floor' a downgrade from scane, whilk is awready wee oan mah list," Duncan snapped and he puffed away to the quarry.

"Just go, Peter Sam," said Rheneas gently, "Nothing's on that line."

"How can you be sure?" Peter Sam retorted.

"Just trust me. I've been through that part of the railway. Besides, you don't want to delay your deliveries."

Peter Sam wanted to believe Rheneas, but he didn't.

The little engine puffed away, frightened beyond belief.

"He'll be fine," said Rheneas.

Soon, Peter Sam collected the flour from the Mountain Village, and arrived at the Echo Pass.

He noticed the fog setting in, which didn't make his fear go away one bit.

Peter Sam looked nervously from side to side as his wheels slowly rolled along the rails.

"There's nothing there... There's nothing there..." Peter Sam muttered as he passed a few dead trees.

Suddenly he heard something that made his boiler run cold.

His face paled as he looked around him, trying to find the source of the noise.

Surprisingly he found nothing there.

He began to panic as he started to speed up.

"Help! Help!" he wailed as he rushed out of the ravine, "There's something there! There's something there!"

At The Wharf, Duke was shunting some vans of produce that were to be loaded onto a ship.

"Come along, come along." he muttered as the vans biffed into the buffers.

"Duke, do you have an anger issue or something?" asked Colin nervously.

"Well... uh... mostly to engines I don't know," Duke admitted, "I... should probably work on that, the more I think about it."

"I... see..." Colin frowned, "But... those are vans, not engines."

"Well, you can never be too careful with trucks," Duke retorted.

"We are very sophisticated," argued a van.

"Our main objective in life is pushing things. Let it go," said another.

Just then, Peter Sam raced into The Wharf, panting heavily and with screeching brakes.

"Stuart? What has you in a frenzy?" asked Duke worriedly.

"I heard something... Back in the Echo Pass Ravine!"

Colin looked horrified.

"The Echo Pass Ravine?!"

"Since when do you know anything about that ravine?" Peter Sam asked curiously.

"Well, uh... I've heard workmen tell legends of spooky things going on in there."

"You mean like ghosts? Could that be the source of the noise?"

"Possibly," reasoned Colin.

Peter Sam's face whitened like a snowflake.

"The thing with legends," argued Duke, "Is that they're often false. Trust me; as an old engine, I know that legends are often just tall tales meant to scare you."

"Well, _something's_ in there," Peter Sam shivered, "It sounded very scary!"

"Don't be daft," chuckled Duke, "It could've just been the wind. In fact, I'll bet my tender that's exactly what it was."

Peter Sam sighed.

"You're not exactly great at being consoling, Granpuff."

Duke grinned.

"Well, it could be worse...!"

"Don't give me the thought," said Colin sarcastically.

"But seriously Peter Sam, I wouldn't worry of such things," continued Duke, "Even if it was a ghost, which it isn't, they have no mass, so they can't hurt you."

"You have no clue how ghosts work, do you?"

"Uh... probably not."

That night, at The Depot, Peter Sam told the other engines of his troubles.

"I know something is wrong with the Echo Pass," said Peter Sam with haste, "I heard something in that ravine early!"

"Pah!" snorted Duncan, "Yer boiler's likelie cracked. See Victor tae git that checked oot before it gets wurse."

"My boiler's not cracked!"

"I don't really think you're thinking rationally," said Freddie, "I mean, you once thought a magic lamp from Proteus was real..."

"That was a long while ago!"

"Maybe, but it still shows you aren't the best at rationalizing," grinned Sir Handel.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone," said Duke firmly, "Whether Peter Sam heard something or not, it shouldn't be the cause of conflict."

"...Duke the mediator. I like it," smirked Skarloey.

The other engines were too tired to argue, but Peter Sam was up for the majority of the night, thinking. Wondering.

The next morning, Peter Sam and Rusty were working at the quarry together.

Rusty frowned as he noticed Peter Sam being more jumpy than usual.

He almost fell off the rails as Paxton honked his horn.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Peter Sam. Didn't mean to scare you," Paxton smiled as he shunted his empty trucks into position.

"It's... alright," Peter Sam stuttered.

Paxton knit his brows, a bit confused.

As Peter Sam puffed up to the second floor of the quarry to help Merrick, Paxton rolled up beside Rusty.

"What's wrong with Peter Sam?"

Rusty thought about Paxton's inquiry, and realized he himself didn't really know.

"I'm... not sure," he admitted slowly, "He has been acting rather... fidgety lately. I have heard from Sir Handel that Peter Sam is suffering from anxiety or... something, but he isn't really the best source for news."

Paxton gulped.

"Oh my. Doesn't sound very pleasant... I hope he gets better soon! I'd help, but I have to take this stone to Arlesburgh."

"Maybe I can help," Rusty decided as he resumed his shunting.

Paxton frowned.

"I sure hope so," he muttered as he dieseled away.

Later that day, at Lakeside Station, Rusty was collecting supplies from the ships.

Just then, Peter Sam's whistle came to his senses.

He looked forward, and noted the frantic look on Peter Sam's face.

"Hmm... Must be the anxiety," the Diesel thought to himself.

The tank engine braked and looked behind him, which confirmed Rusty's suspicions.

"What's wrong, Peter Sam?" the little Diesel asked, "Is there a monster in the lake?"

Peter Sam glared at his fellow engine.

"Very funny..."

"Hey, just trying to add some lightheartedness to the situation," Rusty chuckled.

The green engine sighed.

"All the engines think I'm daft, but I'm sure I heard something in the Echo Pass Ravine."

"That creepy cutting?" replied Rusty with a wince.

"Oh yes," said Peter Sam, "Have you heard strange things too?"

"Perhaps..." the little Diesel said, "But I've always dismissed them as the wind or a rabbit. I've never really given it much thought, to be honest."

Rusty's guard blew the whistle and climbed into the brakevan.

"Oop, there goes my guard. Better go now. See you later!"

Rusty rushed away to Ulfstead Castle, where his delivery was to be headed.

Peter Sam couldn't help but feel that something was going awry.

Rusty thought back to his conversation with Peter Sam as he rushed through Skarloey Station.

"Maybe something fishy is going on with that ravine..." he thought, "I'll have to pass it before going to Ulfstead. I suppose I'll see then."

Eventually, Rusty pulled up to the Echo Pass Ravine.

He looked around, seeing nothing suspicious.

"Hmm, nothing so far. Maybe Peter Sam's just been hearing things. Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

The little Diesel continued on his journey, as a cold wind blew past him.

A sudden motor noise made him stop.

"What the?"

He listened again, getting worried.

"Oh dear... Something is here..."

Rusty decided not to race away in paranoia like Peter Sam had done, but he did keep stay on his guard all the way to Ulfstead Castle.

Millie was pleased to see Rusty as he pulled in.

"We really did need these supplies. Thank you, Rusty," Millie said cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, sure."

Millie frowned, a bit hurt.

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm thanking you..."

Rusty snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh, um. no. It's not you, Millie... It's just... I assume you've heard of the Echo Pass Ravine?"

Millie blinked.

"Um... Not exactly, Rusty."

"Oh. Right. You work here... Well, it's a relatively isolated part of the line... A bit creepy, to be honest. I heard something there, but I can't confirm what it was."

"That does sound spooky..."

"What's this about being spooky?" asked Stephen as he rolled alongside the narrow gauge engines.

"There's a ravine on our line that Peter Sam says is haunted. I'm started to have my doubts that he's wrong," Rusty said gravely.

Stephen chuckled.

"Haunted? Believe me, I've heard stories of things being haunted before. Even this very castle! But of course it's just blasphemy."

Rusty chuckled nervously, hoping Stephen was right.

That night, Rusty backed into the shed, frowning.

Peter Sam saw this and went pale again.

"Did you hear something in that ravine?"

"Mmm... perhaps."

"I knew it," stormed Peter Sam, "There is a ghost! I knew it all along! That ghost will snatch us all!"

"Ghosts?" asked Mac blankly.

"Of course! What else could it be?"

"I'm afraid Peter Sam has a point," Rusty reasoned.

"Oh joy," groaned Sir Handel, "First Peter Sam, now Rusty. Whoever's next?"

"Definitely nae me," snapped Duncan, "Tis a' juist a bunch o' rubbish."

However, Rheneas was starting to get concerned.

"If two engines have both heard something, surely, something's going on."

"Och come noo, Rheneas, ye'r nae superstitious, urr ye?" Duncan huffed.

"Not exactly, Duncan, but it should be cause of concern."

Skarloey sighed.

"Rheneas does have a point. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew something was endangering my friends."

"...you're kidding, richt?"

"No we're not, Duncan," Rheneas argued.

"But you're the one who said nothing was in that section of the line..." Peter Sam pointed out.

"Yes... but that was before all of this went down."

Peter Sam and Rusty looked to each other, still a little worried.

The next morning, Skarloey and Rheneas were the only ones left in the shed.

Rheneas blinked as he looked over to his old friend.

"Why exactly are we still here, Skarloey?"

"I'm not sure," the old engine replied, "The Thin Controller hasn't given us a job yet. I just hope the quarry doesn't get too chaotic."

Just as Rheneas was about to reply, the Thin Controller's bell rang as he drove up on his bicycle.

"Oh, hello sir," said Skarloey, "We were just wondering about our job that we for some reason haven't been given."

"Yes, that's what I'm hear to explain," said the Thin Controller, "You both need to double-head a passenger train to the castle. I suppose it's full of important people."

Skarloey looked to Rheneas; to get to Ulfstead, they'd have to go through the Echo Pass Ravine.

This was their chance to prove what was really going on.

"Right away, sir," said Rheneas.

"The passengers will be waiting at Crovan's Gate, due to depart from one of the North Western Railway's trains from the Mainland," finished the Thin Controller.

Skarloey and Rheneas whistled together and puffed away quickly.

At Crovan's Gate, the passengers climbed out of Douglas' coaches.

"Thank you for a swell ride, Douglas," said one of the visitors.

"Aye, tis an honor, sirs," replied Douglas, grinning.

"Now, where's our train?" asked a businessman, "We have to have a discussion with the Earl, you know."

"Right here, sir," panted Rheneas as he and Skarloey braked at the platform.

"'n' whit teuk ye twa sae lang?" snapped Douglas.

"We had to find the special coaches," replied Skarloey, "Unfortunately, it took a while to do so."

Douglas scoffed, but said nothing.

"Ah, here are the oldest engines on the railway," said a woman as she climbed into the first coach, "A pleasant surprise, it is, to ride with you lot."

However, Rheneas and Skarloey had too much on their minds to appreciate the praise as they puffed away.

Douglas frowned.

"Something insae richt wi' they twa... Ah cannae pat mah buffer oan it..."

Soon, Skarloey and Rheneas approached the ravine.

Rheneas squinted as the coaches rattled behind.

"Hear anything yet, Skarloey?" he whispered.

Skarloey looked to his left, and then to his right, but there wasn't any noise to be heard.

"Hmm... Maybe Peter Sam and Rusty were just hearing things," the old engine finally said.

"That's a bit of a coincidence though," Rheneas countered.

Before Skarloey could reply, a small chuffing noise could be heard.

Skarloey and Rheneas nearly froze as they started puffing slower, and slower.

Skarloey couldn't help but notice that that the noise also got slower.

As a little experiment, Skarloey puffed faster.

The noise also got faster, much to the engines' surprise.

Suddenly, both engines understood what was going on, but before they could voice their idea, one of the visitor's heads popped out of the window.

"*ahem* I'd like to get to Ulfstead Castle soon, please..."

"Oh, sorry, sir," said Rheneas urgently as he and Skarloey set off again.

At Ulfstead Castle, Stephen and the Earl were waiting for the visitors as Skarloey and Rheneas puffed in.

"Ah, hello, ladies and gentleman!" the Earl said happily as the people got off of the coaches.

"Hello, Sir Robert. We have some things to discuss."

"By all means, come in. We can discuss it over tea."

As the people walked into the castle, Stephen noted the expressions on Skarloey and Rheneas' faces.

"What's with you two?" the old engine chuckled, "You look like you just found King Godred's crown!"

"Well, to be honest, we have found a secret, of sorts," replied Rheneas as the two engines began to puff away.

Stephen blinked.

"I wonder what that means..."

At the sheds by Crovan's Gate, Skarloey and Rheneas backed in, as Peter Sam, Rusty, Mighty Mac, Duke, and Duncan were being looked over by their crews.

"Hello, you two," said Duke, "You look excited."

"Where have you two been?" asked Peter Sam.

"We had to take some visitors to Ulfstead Castle," explained Skarloey.

Peter Sam gasped.

"That means you had to pass through the ravine! Did you hear anything?"

"Not this again..." groaned Mighty.

"Oh, we did," smirked Rheneas.

"So it's true! There is a ghost!" huffed Peter Sam, "And to think that nobody believed me!"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but we haven't finished," grinned Skarloey.

"Huh?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason it's called the _Echo_ Pass Ravine...!"

"Oh! I get it now!" Rusty exclaimed, "Echo! The noise Peter Sam and I heard was an echo!"

Duke grinned.

"See, Stuart? I told you. No ghosts whatsoever."

Peter Sam blushed.

"Alright, so maybe I was being a little bit irrational..."

"A bawherr bit?" scoffed Duncan, "Sir Handel is mair rational than ye!"

Skarloey smirked.

"You never know, Duncan. Maybe that little firefly thing you saw at the bridge was a ghost."

Duncan stopped snickering and froze and raced away in horror.

"Good riddance," smirked Peter Sam, "I'm sorry about causing all of this."

"It wasn't anything too serious," comforted Rheneas, "We do need a bit of excitement every now and then, after all!"

All the engines laughed, pleased that the mystery was solved.


End file.
